


Missing Him

by fandom_susceptible



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Evolution
Genre: Angst, Basically all the Acolytes mentioned, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Angst, But in like a brotherly way, Dog Logan Mentioned, Elizabeth Howlett Mentioned, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gambit mentioned, Healing Factors, Heavy Angst, Honestly I just needed more relevant tags, I don't think it's too graphic, I hadn't seen the movie when I wrote this, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm new at this, James Howlett Sr. Mentioned, Logan is a neglectful teacher, Magneto mentioned, Memory Loss, Mentions of Murder, Missing each other but won't admit it, Mutual Pining, Past Memory Loss, Piotr is a good friend, Pyro mentioned, Smoking, So is the Prof, Storm mentioned, Stryker mentioned, They don't even notice anymore, Thomas Logan Mentioned, Unnamed Students, Wolverine's History, but it's okay he comes back, i can't believe that's a tag, minor depictions of violence, minor self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_susceptible/pseuds/fandom_susceptible
Summary: Self-indulgent brotherly angst featuring our favorite ferals.  Logan and Victor haven't spoken (nicely) in years, but every once in a while, they both get nostalgic.





	Missing Him

**Author's Note:**

> They have no idea how alike they really are.

     Logan was in a mood. He had been unusually distracted and irritable for several days, and today he didn’t even bother to go fetch the super-sensed students for their daily lesson with him. Storm merely put those students to work with her own and reported to the professor, concerned for their old friend. The short man was on the porch, leaning on the railing and staring off into the woods, when the Professor found him.

     “Logan? Is something wrong?” There was no answer, and the bald man pressed on. “Storm mentioned that you didn’t take the students for their lessons in enhanced senses.”

     The Canadian took his cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled the smoke. “Nope.” He said laconically, replacing it.

     Professor Xavier decided to change tactics. “You know I don’t like it when you smoke, Logan.” He reproved gently.

     “Which is why I do it outside. Nobody’s makin’ ya sit there.” Logan replied, still without looking at him, around the cigarette.

     Xavier sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. “Logan, everyone can tell something is different with you lately. Are you alright?” Still there was no answer. “Is something bothering you? You are just—very distracted.”

    Logan removed his cigarette and crushed it out in his own hand. Charles winced, seeing the burn marks on his skin; they healed quickly as he flicked the cigarette into a nearby ash tray. The short man wiped his hand off on his black shirt absently.

    “Logan?” Xavier ventured again.

     Logan closed his eyes and sighed. “I’ll be fine, Chuck. Just . . . bad memories, that’s all. I’ll get over it in a week or two.”

     “Would you like me to help you?” Xavier offered.

     “They’re perfectly clear, Chuck—that’s why they hurt.” Logan vaulted over the porch rail with stunning agility considering his weight and stocky build, and walked away, headed for the trees. Xavier stared after him, wondering what that was all about.

 

     Victor was in a mood. He was unusually distracted and irritable toward his teammates, and he hadn’t bothered to show up for his customary cheat-poker game with Gambit, or training with Pyro. The card player shrugged it off easily, but Pyro was immensely disappointed; he had no sense of self-preservation, and he found Victor’s face when his fur was on fire hilarious. He complained to anyone who would listen to him. Gambit again shrugged it off, and Magneto ignored him, but Colossus found it rather odd, and he went to find his fellow northerner.

     “Viktor?” Piotr asked hesitantly, having found the Canadian on the roof of the base, smoking as he stared off in the distance, beyond the city.

     Victor glanced at him. “Pete.” He grunted, exhaling smoke.

     The Russian chose to ignore the cigarette. “Pyro has been complaining. He says you did not train with him. Bored of burning your fur?” he smiled faintly as he sat down next to his . . . friendly-ish person.

     The Canadian grunted again. Piotr’s eyebrows furrowed. This was not typical of Victor; he was usually willing to rant about Pyro and Gambit all day if given the chance. “Viktor? Is something wrong?” He asked after a moment.

     “Firebug an’ the Cajun ’re gettin’ on my last nerve.” Victor crushed out his cigarette on his own hand. Piotr winced automatically, seeing the wound heal and the fur grow back almost immediately.

     “Da. Always . . . but normally you will rant about them.” Piotr pointed out.

     Victor looked at him with mild surprise on his face. Then he shrugged, looking away again. “Bad memories, is all.” He said finally. “I’ll be fine in a couple of weeks. Don’t get yer metal in a twist.” He stood up and pounced off the roof to the alley below, strolling out onto the city streets. Piotr stared after him in puzzlement.

 

     Late that same night, Logan was sitting in one of the few trees that could hold his weight, staring up at the stars. Victor had always loved the sky, he remembered; he had always been the one that dreamed of flying. He himself had been of the opinion that if man were meant to fly, he’d have wings.

     He snorted softly as he thought that; Angel had put an abrupt end to that argument, he supposed. There _was_ a man with wings! He imagined the bickering match he and Victor could have over the ramifications of flight in the modern world.

     Then his smile faded. Victor was gone. Only Sabretooth was left. He would never have that bickering match with his beloved elder brother again. He bowed his head in silent grief. He hadn’t been able to cry in a long time, and the pain of losing Victor was a constant ache. He wasn’t sure why it was hitting him so hard right now.

     They had been together for so long. Victor had always been there for him, from the very first time he had seen the dirty older boy with patched leggings and a makeshift vest, no shoes. He had defended Jimmy from Dog, from Thomas, from everyone that would have hurt him. Once they had grown up and he had learned to defend himself, they had become equals, watching one another’s backs. Victor’s protectiveness reared its head only rarely, and then only in ways that Jim’s own might act.

     Now . . . what had happened after Africa? What had changed his brother? Was it, as Sabretooth and Stryker had claimed, his fault? Or had he been right—was the job changing them for the worse? Had it been Stryker that drove Victor into their hereditary madness?

     It didn’t matter. His brother was gone. Maybe one day he would come back, but it could never be the same. The old Victor had never hurt him as this one had, killing him while completely in control, and leaving him to recover on his own. The only reassurance he had was the fact that Sabretooth had always turned on whoever else tried to hurt him. Perhaps there was a little scrap of Victor still alive after all.

 

     Victor stared up at the stars, remembering how he and Jimmy used to lay there and watch them and talk for hours on end. He had always loved the sky and dreamed of flying. Jimmy had always snorted at him and said that if man were meant to fly, he’d have wings. Victor had been tickled pink when he realized his brother was now working with a man who had wings. He could just imagine the bickering match they could have now.

     But they wouldn’t have it. They never would. Jimmy was gone, and all that was left was Wolverine and this Logan character he had created. Logan was hard, Logan was tough, Logan didn’t need him anymore, not like Jimmy did. Logan would fight him without a second thought, Logan wouldn’t try to reach his better side as Jimmy had.

     When had things changed? They had been together so long it was hard to remember. When they were children he had always defended Jimmy. When they grew up, the younger boy insisted on being called ‘Jim’, and he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Victor had no longer needed to protect him, though he and Jim had protected one another as equals for so long.

     Had he been right, in Africa? Jimmy had left him, that was for sure, furious because Victor wouldn’t leave. Had Jim been right about Stryker? Was that what had driven him to be the man/monster he was now? Or had it been Jimmy’s betrayal, as he had always thought? Only recently had he begun having doubts . . . Logan had accused _him_ of betrayal, shouting at him in one of their common one-on-one battles in the woods, right before he snapped the smaller man’s spinal cord.

     It was strange . . . killing the smaller man should have been exhilarating, given that he was the one opponent that could have done the same to him, the one opponent that would get back up and fight with him. But there was always a little pain in his own chest when he hurt Logan. And that protectiveness he remembered sharing always reared its head when someone else attacked the other Canadian. Logan was _his_ to hurt, _his_ to fight with . . . was he really just being possessive because he wanted revenge? Or did some part of him hope that Jimmy was still in there somewhere, calling out to his big brother?

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, hope you guys liked that. I was disappointed at the lack of good, adult-age Victor and Logan brother fics, so I decided to partially rectify it. In case you didn't notice, I'm a sucker for it, and I want good!Victor to play weird uncle to X-23|Laura.


End file.
